


Eragon e Ronan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cavalcatore di draghi [2]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ronan non riesce ad accettare alcuni cambiamenti del cugino.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 14. Vegan gourmet.





	Eragon e Ronan

Eragon e Ronan

 

“Quello cos’è?” domandò secco Ronan.

Osservò le fattezze spigolose del cugino, i capelli mori e le orecchie appunta, tornando poi a guardare il panino fatto solo di verdure che l’altro teneva in mano. Al posto della salsiccia c’erano delle carote affumicate, il pane aveva uno strano colorito aranciato e dentro c’erano diversi tipi di foglie d’insalata.

“Un Vegan gourmet” rispose Eragon. Scrollò le spalle. “Dovresti provarlo, non è per niente male”.

< Ha ragione tuo cugino a guardarti sconvolto. Preferivo della carne! > lo richiamò Saphira.

“Sai, questa è la cosa che più m’impressiona negli elfi. Lo ammetto” disse Ronan.

 

[100].


End file.
